


1,001 Lucian Nights

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arabian Nights AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror - Nightmares, Somnus fall in love with a storyteller, Various Friendships - Freeform, scheherazade au, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: After what he did to Ardyn, Somnus becomes haunted by his memories. Yet he soon finds comfort in the woven stories of a young woman. (Arabian Nights AU story)





	1. And so our story begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> It's come to my attention that there isn't a lot of Somnus fanfiction, so I decided to write my own. This is an AU story based on the 2000 television movie Arabian Nights. Please enjoy everyone! ^_^

 

_“Hail Lord Somnus Lucis Caelum; Chosen King of Lucis!”_

_The roar of the crowd was near deafening as Somnus slowly continued forward onto the stone path that led to the steps of the Citadel. Banners of deep, navy blue with golden embroidery swayed in the wind as azure and ivory sylleblossom petals were tossed into the air. A smile came to his lips as Somnus ushered Ferox forward, waving to the cheering masses as his loyal chocobo continued down the main thoroughfare toward the steps of the Citadel. He could already see Gilgamesh standing beside the young Selene Nox Fleuret, the old warrior clothed in full regalia and appearing rather gargantuan compared to the petite Oracle and the other noble lords. Dismounting his mount, Somnus continued on foot down the stone path and up the carpet covered steps; coming to a halt before the two and knelt down upon the crimson fabric._

_The Oracle then lifted her silver trident and tapped it upon the marble floor, the sound piercing the air and silencing the cheering people. “Somnus Lucis Caelum…. Lord of House Caelum. Do you solemnly swear to defend the people of this realm to the best of your ability? To ensure their happiness and protection as sovereign?”_

_“I so swear,” he answered clearly._

_Yet his words were only met by a cruel laugh, “you’re lying~.” The sound sending a chill down his spine as he soon recognized the cold voice that spoke was not belonging to Selene._

_Somnus felt a hand tightly grasp his hair and yank his head upward, causing him to wince in pain as he watched in horror at the sight twisted and grotesque figure of a man. His skin was a sickly, pallid color and covered with black veins across his flesh as ebony sludge spilled from his body. The sound of screams echoed all around as the once joyous atmosphere was replaced by shadow and destruction. Gilgamesh lay dead upon the steps with his armor broken and his body pierced by spectral blades while Lady Selene once ivory gown was soaked with blood as lifeless eyes stared back. Storm blue eyes soon faced glowing gold as Somnus met the beast’s eyes to see naught but madness lingering in their depths. “You are **nothing.** Nothing but a jealous boy; only desiring power and forsaking any who stand in your way.”_

_“N-No… that’s not true.” He stuttered back in defense._

_The monster laughed, lifting him higher to allow a black claw to wrap about his throat, causing Somnus to gasp as his hand immediately went to his neck. “Think on your sins…brother.”_

_All Somnus could do was scream as the spectral blades descended into his body….._

 

A scream soon echoed around the lavish bedroom as Somnus sat upright, drenched in sweat with an expression of pure terror upon his face. His heart still pounding within his chest as the door burst open to reveal two glaives, weapons raised at the ready at the sound of their lord’s cries. “Your majesty, are you well? We heard a scream and-“

“I am fine,” he replied, resting his head against his hand.

“But, sire-“

“Leave!” Somnus snapped in anger, glaring at the intruding guards.

The two glaives briefly met each other’s gaze before bowing and exiting the bed chamber. It was only after the guards had left did Somnus rise from the chaise and moved toward the wash bowl, the cool water chasing away the exhaustion he felt. Glancing into the mirror, the ebony-haired lord glared at the reflected image presented to him; noticing the prominent shadows beneath his eyes and slight paleness of his skin. It seemed the damage caused by the night terrors was beginning to become far more evident than Somnus cared to admit, much to the young lord’s frustration. He recalled the ever-expanding shadows, the corpses that littered the streets of Insomnia, and the helplessness he felt as that… man lay ruin to everything. Somnus took a few deep breaths until his fist lashed out and smashed into the mirror, shattering the looking glass and the image within.

“I assume the mirror had it coming, your majesty,” came the low rumble of Gilgamesh’s voice, accompanied by the sound of heavy metallic footsteps.

He sighed, “please send a maid to clean the mess.”

“Of course, sire.” Gilgamesh replied, bowing respectfully, “though if I may speak my mind sire, you do not seem well.”

“I am fine Lord Gilgamesh; it is nothing of consequence.”

“With all due respect sire, I have known you since you were a mere boy; I am well aware of when you are lying.…What is it that is troubling you Somnus?”

At the disappearance of the title, Somnus knew that Gilgamesh had set aside formalities in favor of concern, not an action to take lightly. Though the young king knew that Gilgamesh would not leave until he had the answers he sought for; even if he had to resort to drastic methods. Truth be told, Somnus would rather face a horde of daemons with naught but a wooden stick than face Gilgamesh’s wrath; of course, he would never admit that to anyone. “I am simply tired, nothing more.”

“I see, I take it you were kept awake for the evening?”

“Due to simple night-terrors, not company.” Somnus clarified, ignoring his Shield’s teasing smirk. “I seem to have had a restless night and did not gain much sleep.”

“Very well sire, I shall inform the court today’s council shall begin at a later hour.”

“I doubt the vindictive serpents would enjoy such an announcement.”

Gilgamesh gave a dry chuckle, “I am certain I can… _persuade_ the lords of court to understand the necessary delay, your majesty.”

Somnus opened his mouth to object before shutting it once more. “…Thank you, Gil.”

The ivory-haired soldier gave a nod of acknowledgement before leaving once more. When Somnus was alone again he collapsed upon the nearest chair in exhaustion, his mind still lingering upon the most recent nightmare. It was only when he was in his own company did, he let the tears fall from his eyes as his fear overcame him, the weight of his memories falling upon him.

 

* * *

 

Morning in the Cavaugh Bazaar was one of the liveliest times in all of Insomnia, the scent of fresh bread and wafted through the gentle breeze, enticing would-be patrons to various vendor. The rhythmic sound of steel upon an anvil echoed from every blacksmith while the constant chatter of people and the hollers of merchants simply added a particular vibrancy to the over-crowded marketplace. Yet despite the numerous distractions from the bustling city bazaar, your gaze remained transfixed upon a sole entertainer near the edge of the main square. His robes and coat consisted of various shades of brown and grey while his greying hair was tucked beneath a tattered and well-loved hat, a telling sign of his simplistic and nomadic lifestyle. However, while his clothing seemed in poor taste, the man displayed a charm and kindness that was uncommon in this day and age; easily wrapping you within the world of his narration’s. And judging from the various people who all sat near the man's feet, your attention was not the only one he had managed to claim.

“And so, she had awoken once more only to find her beloved dead.” The storyteller spoke in a chilling manner as the audience listened with batted breath. “Filled with grief at the loss of her love, she took hold of the dagger and plunged the blade into her heart. With a final gasp for air, she slumped forward upon her love’s body; dead. Now the two lovers may finally find joy of eternal companionship….in the arms of Death.”

A large cry of surprise resulted from several members of the audience before a soft applause spilled out and money began to fall into the wooden bowl. You quickly stood up and moved toward the old storyteller, more than happy to provide a few gil for the thrilling story. Upon your approach, the man smiled; “back again, Lady (f/n)? That is the 5th time this week alone.”

“I could sit here for hours just listening to your tales Master Sidolfus,” you replied kindly.

Sidolfus beamed at your response, “you are too kind, my dear. It seems to me you have been charmed by the realm of fables and folktales, hmm?”

“I suppose the written world had first captured me as a child,” you laughed. “But to see you conjure such tales of wonder…. it’s a miracle.”

“Stories are far more important than people are led to believe. They teach us how to live, and why.”

After bidding Sidolfus farewell, you found yourself exiting the bazaar and continuing past the residential district toward the Citadel. The ivory stronghold towered over the remaining constructions within Insomnia, playing host to the Crystal and its newly minted guardian: The King of Lucis. Proceeding to the secluded entrance for servants and guards near the back of the Citadel, you entered the facility and continued past the servant’s quarters and kitchen toward the East Wing where the guest chambers resided and hosted the Oracle herself. The newly polished marble floor caused a slight tap each time your shoe made contact with it and echo across the vast corridors, making you frown in distaste at the rather obnoxious noise. When you finally arrived at the Oracle’s chambers, you nodded in greeting to the two soldiers standing guard and gently rapped your knuckles against the door. “Come in,” came the muffled reply.

“Forgive my late arrival, your Ladyship, I was out in the bazaar this morning and- oh, Lord Gilgamesh.” You paused; surprise evident on your face at the famed Blademaster conversing with the Oracle; Selene Nox Fleuret before you bowed to both respectfully. “I was not aware you were busy, your Ladyship.”

“It is no trouble (f/n), our meeting was rather unplanned. Lord Gilgamesh, I believe you have not met my attendant (f/n), you may speak freely in front of her.” Selene replied with a kind smile.

Gilgamesh inclined his head to you in greeting, the warrior appearing far more different without his infamous armor. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady (f/n), though I wish our meeting was due to less severe circumstances.”

“Is something the matter, your Lordship?” you asked, curiosity coloring your tone.

“His Majesty seems to be suffering from the constant presence of night-terrors, not an ailment to be taken lightly.” Selene conveyed, pouring tea into a third cup and offering it to you; “the lack of rest has caused severe fatigue, paranoia, and aggravation. Normally, such dreams are a few and far between occurrence, however….”

“They are the result of unpleasant memories that continue to haunt him, and I fear that should this pattern continue… it may lead the King down a path where there is no return,” Gilgamesh finished. “And should word begin to travel; the thought of a king who is unfit to rule may lead to civil war amongst the noble lords to decide upon a new ruler, divine decree be damned.”

Selene nodded, “fear not Gilgamesh, I will do all in my power to aid His Majesty.”

“Thank you, Lady Selene. I pray Bahamut may send his chosen reprieve. Lady (f/n).” Gilgamesh spoke, bowing to both of you before exiting the small atrium.

“I was not aware the king was so ill.” You spoke, coming to occupy Gilgamesh’s vacant seat.

“It is not something he tends to reveal so easily,” Selene expressed, the concern evident in her sapphire-blue eyes. “After he was chosen as king, Somnus had changed much from the boy he once was. The burden of a crown weighs heavily upon its sovereign and I fear if his health were to deteriorate further… he may crumble beneath it.”

You turned your gaze to the tea cup in your hand, swirling the liquid gently against the porcelain container. _What memories could haunt a man so much that they would torment him so?_

 

* * *

 

The day passed quickly with the sun disappearing beyond the horizon to allow the moon and stars to shine in the ebony sky. The once bustling and lively city had calmed with the arrival of night as many retired to their homes or the nearest tavern. Currently you were humming softly under your breath as you twisted Selene’s long, blonde locks into a simple and loose braid for sleep. “Your hair has grown quite long now, my Lady. Perhaps you should think to cut it.”

Selene chuckled, “a tempting suggestion (f/n), though I’m afraid that silly cap I must wear will look far worse were I to have short hair.” Gesturing to the alabaster white headdress that rested beside the vanity mirror, long braided robe tassels hung from twisting fabric cap while a long linen veil trailed behind it.

“I know the headdress is not that heavy, my Lady.”

“No, not at all, but it does make me share the appearance of a ghost.”

The two of you laughed at the image conjured by Selene’s words only to interrupted by a knock upon the door, only to open a reveal a servant. “Lady Oracle, Lady (f/n); may I retrieve this evenings dishes?”

“Of course, and thank you for dinner,” Selene answered back. “(f/n), I can finish here, will you assist Ceres in returning the plate ware to the kitchen?”

“Yes, your Ladyship; and have a good evening.” You replied, bowing in farewell before joining Ceres within the hall.

“S-She knew my name; the Oracle said my name!” The young servant girl gushed quietly.

You smiled at girl’s exuberance before collecting the other trays, “alright, let’s return these to the kitchen and then you can brag about your encounter.”

“Wait, we have to take this to His Majesty’s room first.” Ceres interrupted, lifting a tray of fresh food.

“The King has not eaten yet?” You asked in surprise.

Ceres shook her head, “he always eats late in his chambers, unless there is a fete. Though I don’t get to eat unless it’s delivered and his chambers are across the palace in the North Wing.”

“If that is the case, I will deliver the meal for you while you can return these dishes to the kitchen and have dinner early. How does that sound?”

“Thank you, Lady (f/n)!” Ceres cried happily, immediately switching trays with you and hurrying off to the kitchens.

You chuckled at the sight as you proceeded in the opposite way to the North Wing, “I suppose it is not only an army that marches on its stomach.”

Walking to the main foyer and taking an immediate right, you found yourself in the entrance of the North Wing; where the chambers cleared to provide residence to the royal household. The eerie silence within the empty corridors sent a slight shiver down your spine, making you wonder how his majesty dealt with such a deathly quiet. Arriving toward the only chamber that possessed two guards standing post, you were immediately stopped as their spears crossed your path. “State your business, woman,” the guard on the left demanded harshly.

“I am here to bring His Majesty’s supper, I am Lady (f/n); the Oracle’s attendant.”

“What happened to Ceres?” the guard continued, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“She sprained her ankle and was sent back to the servant’s quarters for the evening, I am delivering this in her stead.”

“….Very well then, proceed.”

“Thank you,” you spoke kindly before entering the room.

Even though you had never been to this portion of the Citadel before, you were not surprised to see how simplistic the King’s chambers were. Placing the tray of food upon the nearest table, you continued your observation of the expansive rooms. Only a few carpets and tapestries lined the floor and walls while sparse furniture such as tables, chairs, pillows, and a chaise littered the small atrium. To the left was what appeared to be a table that was covered by a map that was pinned into place with daggers and beside a large bookshelf of scrolls neatly tucked away in various slots. Further into the room was the bed chamber that extended out into a balcony that offered a wonderous view of Insomnia and the lands of Cavaugh, the sight quite beautiful with the evening light. Though your admiration of the lavish rooms was cut short when you heard the faintest sound of metal and immediately drew the stiletto pin from your hair and raised it in defense. Your thin dagger clashed against the steel of another blade as you found yourself staring into the eyes of the Lucian sovereign.

“I suggest you explain your trespass within my chambers if you value your life,” Somnus spoke, his voice as sharp as the blade held aloft in his hand.

“Forgive me, your Majesty…. I only came to deliver your evening meal, nothing more.”

His eyes came to meet yours as the two of you stood motionless with crossed blades, storm-blue meeting (e/c) iris’ as he searched for the truth in your words. Not a moment later he lowered the dagger in his and sheathed it once more, “I believe you, and I apologize for my actions.”

You slowly twisted the pin into your hair once more, a smile tugging at your lips as you observed the slightly sheepish expression on the king’s face. “You are forgiven, sire, though I feel a twinge of pity for any would-be assassin if that is how you greet your staff.”

Somnus blinked in surprise at your teasing jab before it vanished beneath a solemn and emotionless face. “An assassin would not have the pleasure of my mercy.” He answered, turning away and sitting upon the nearest chair beside the low table that you had placed the meal upon. Yet his expression soon turned to one of distaste as he stared upon the array of food upon the tray.

“Is something the matter, sire?” you questioned politely.

“This plate possesses gyshal greens,” Somnus spoke with a tone of complete loathing. “I am not overly…fond of gyshal greens.”

You tried to hide your amusement, but failed as a snicker escaped your lips, causing Somnus’ attention swerve from the plate and focus onto you. “Did I say something amusing to you?”

“No, no. It’s just that, gyshal greens reminded me of this wonderful story…. Would you like to hear it?”

“I do not care for fairytales,” he answered you dryly.

“I think you will enjoy this one, it’s about Prompto Argentum and the Forty Thieves.”

A sole eyebrow raised as Somnus gave you a look of skepticism and confusion. “Forty thieves? Why forty, and who is this Prompto Argentum?”

“That I will tell you in my tale.” You responded, settling onto a collection of cushions that lay upon the carpet. “You see, Prompto was a young man who lived outside of Lestallum….”

 

**_…His best friend had four legs, a tail, and soft, lush ivory fur. Pryna was one of the wisest hounds in all of Duscae and had been Prompto’s companion since he was a child._ **

A loud _bark_ echoed within the small stone hovel, causing a groan to sound from beneath a threadbare blanket. The ancient cloth soon shifted to reveal a young man of 20 winters with messy bright, blonde hair. Trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, Prompto glanced out the front entrance to his home to see Pryna obediently waiting for her master. “Good morning Pryna, ready to start the day?”

The white dog let loose a cheerful _bark_ which caused a tired grin to appear on Prompto’s face. “That’s the spirit. Loqi, wake up!”

Taking one of his shoes, Prompto flung the slipper toward the other sleeping mound with pin-point accuracy- managing to hit his chosen target. Another groan sounded as the figure in the second pallet shifted in his sleep from the hit to reveal another blonde young man with shoulder-length hair who still remained asleep.

**_Prompto only had one other family member, an older brother named Loqi. Unlike his younger sibling, Loqi was far lazier and-_ **

 

“I told you that I don’t care for fairytales,” Somnus snapped, interrupting your narration.

You quickly glanced away to the floor, sorrow creeping into your heart at your failed attempt at storytelling. “ _The audience must be hooked in the first moments or you’ve lost them_. A master storyteller once told me that if you wished to weave stories for another.”

“I am lost,” the ebony-haired king replied, frowning in confusion.

“That’s because, I’ve not told you about… about Verstael. At the time, the region had been ravaged by ruthless mercenaries and savage gangs. And it was Verstael who lead the foulest of them all.” You softly conveyed to your sole audience, as if the murderous fiend himself would appear were you to speak too loudly. “Nowhere was safe.”

Somnus frowned, pondering your words; “I don’t understand, what does such a monster have to do with young Prompto?”

“He made Prompto rich and famous,” you answered earnestly.

When Somnus rose from his seat, you had thought your story over and the audience driven away once more. Yet you watched in shock as the king slowly sunk onto the carpet and against a collection of pillows, his storm colored eyes fixated upon you. “So? How did such a fiend cause Prompto’s good fortune?”

A brilliant smile lite up your face as you proceeded to continue your tale.


	2. Fortune favors the Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know some of the characters have accents, but I decided not to write their style of speech. I do apologize for that but I'm not doing it because it's difficult. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2! ^_^

 

 

**_“None knew when or where Verstael would strike; he was a skilled tactician and a master of disguise, showing no mercy to any he and his men raided within the entire region,” you began once more. “It was during this time that young Prompto was collecting fruits and herbs, to sell in the local markets; he was a very kind and hard-working soul….”_ **

 

“If the rains don’t start up soon, there won’t be much fruit to collect.” Prompto spoke aloud, sighing as he tossed the few oranges he managed to obtain into his satchel. “This is no way to make a living, Pryna.”

The loyal dog barked in acknowledgement, keeping pace with her young charge. Prompto smiled down at his companion and let a hand run through her fur, causing a grin to stretch across her muzzle, “and I have so many good ideas that are way better than just gathering fruit. Just think Pryna, what if we had away to have a portrait done in an instant; with no need to wait hours for the painter to study his subject?”

Pryna let loose a soft whine, tilting her head to the side as a show of her confusion, causing Prompto to sigh. “I suppose you don’t really understand too much of what I’m saying, do you?” He stood upright once more and continued down the faded path on the search for more wild produce. But before he could continue further into the forest, Prompto was startled when Pryna began to growl that was quickly followed by her barking. Turning to see what had caused the normally placid hound’s drastic change in behavior, Prompto noticed several silhouettes approaching over the rolling hills of the Causcherry Plains. “What is that? Is that what’s troubling you Pryna?”

The alabaster dog quickly took hold of his tunic and tugged forcefully before releasing him and barking in alarm, as if trying to force him to follow. Prompto quickly took the hint and immediately gave chase after Pryna as she led the two of them to a secluded out-crop of trees in order to hide. It was not much longer that the earth began to rumble as a herd of chocobo’s stampeded past, each bearing a rider clad in black robes and leather armor coming to a stop not far from Prompto and Pryna’s hiding spot.

“Those men…they must be the bandits that have been massacring the caravans.” Prompto whispered, gently petting Pryna to soothe her quiet whines. “Shh, it’s okay Pryna; good girl.”

 

**_“Pryna’s warning had saved Prompto from danger. Animals can be far cleverer than their masters.” You explained, chuckling softly._ **

**_“….And you can trust them,” Somnus replied with an edge of irritation before gesturing for you to continue._ **

****

When the mob of chocobos and their riders had come to a halt, the man atop the lead chocobo ushered the beast forward to near a large rockface. It was only once he had dismounted his large avian mount was Prompto able to catch a glimpse of the man. His clothing was worn, though made of sturdy and expensive material- with the tunic, breeches, and cloak all colored in various shades of black and deep crimson to defend against the torrential rainfalls. Only half of his hair, which was hue of blonde that held a twinge of silver, was oiled against his scalp while the rest fell into his face while his sideburns grew into a beard along his chin. However, it was his cerulean-blue eyes that caused fear to grasp at Prompto’s heart, eyes that were colder than a winter wind and sharper than ice.

Verstael then raised his hands and in a crisp, clear voice spoke; “gysahl greens.”

At the sound of his words, a loud rumble began to shake the wall of stone until the rock formation began to shift and crumble to reveal the entrance of a cavern, startling Prompto. Though his shock soon turned to fear as roar sounded from within the cavern to expose a large Jabberwock who emerged from the hidden hollow and rushed toward the bandits. While the other thieves immediately took flight, Verstael remained perfectly still as the monster sprinted toward him.

“Down!” Verstael snarled, raising his hand and commanding the monster to halt in its tracks as it growled and roared in anger. Retrieving a slice of meat from within his robe, Verstael then threw the piece of flesh to the Jabberwock. It was then that Verstael began motioning for his men to continue into the cavern to deposit their recently acquired ill-gotten spoils as the Jabberwock slowly retreated away into the stone den once more.

Prompto watched with awe as the thieves made quick work of hiding their loot. “That must be the bandit Verstael and his men but, gysahl greens? Aren’t those the leaves that chocobo’s eat? It must be their passphrase….”

The young man and his faithful dog laid in wait for twenty minutes until the thieves quickly finished and Verstael waved his hand and sealed the entrance once more. Lowering himself further to ensure they did not see him, Prompto waited till the sound of chocobo’s disappeared as Verstael and his men left once more. When the forest had fallen silent Prompto and Pryna slowly abandoned their hiding place and moved to where Verstael had stood mere minutes earlier. Glancing over his shoulder to ensure that the thieves had truly left, Prompto took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“No guts, no glory,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and lifted his hands aloft. “Gysahl greens!”

Once again, the stone began to fall away to unveil the cavern’s entrance. Prompto grinned widely at his success until the ground shook from the Jabberwock’s heavy-set footsteps approaching at a fast rate. Pryna hid behind his legs and whined in fear as the large dragon approached, but Prompto stood motionless and prayed to any Astral that would listen his plan would work or it would be the last sight both he and his dear friend would ever see. When the Jabberwock was mere feet away, he lifted his hands similarly to Verstael and shouted, “down!” pleased his voice did not crack or stutter.

The Jabberwock ceased its movement and obediently sat upon its haunches, growling softly at Prompto’s command. Heart racing, Prompto opened his eyes and nearly collapsed in fear at the sight of a Jabberwock mere feet away; though noticed the beast did not attempt to cause him harm. Gently resting a calming hand upon Pryna he slowly walked around the enormous dragon and proceeded into the cavern. It was the scent that was first noticed; a musty stench of still air and mildew that caused Prompto to cough heavily as he dove deeper into the cave. However, his journey soon came to an end as he stopped in his tracks when the light from the entrance illuminated what it was Verstael and his men had the Jabberwock protecting.

“By Ramuh,” Prompto cursed faintly as he gawked at the sight that greeted him.

Strewn across the interior of the cavern was a vast assortment of treasure. Every item of value a person could desire was tossed haphazardly inside the thieves’ horde. From gold and silver coins that over flowed from chests and crates to endless strands of pearls laying upon heaps of fine fabric and beautiful armor, though Prompto gulped nervously as he noticed the few bloodstains upon the metal. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, topaz, amethysts, and opals littered the stone floor like flowers in a meadow; sending a spectrum of colors onto the walls as the light reflected off their crystalline surfaces. Prompto had never seen so much wealth in his entire life and almost thought himself dreaming were it not for the Jabberwock who proceeded return to its den at the far end of the cavern.

Though soon Prompto’s attention was diverted to the quickly closing entrance, shrouding the entire cave in darkness with the exception of a minuscule skylight. Biting his lip nervously as he mulled over his recent discovery, Prompto quickly threw caution to the wind and took hold of whatever treasure he could carry. With his pockets filled to bursting with coins and jewels he took hold of several nearby satchels while another was draped over his shoulder and cried out the passphrase once more. “Gysahl greens!”

Rocks and stone shifted once more as the entrance was opened, allowing Prompto to race out of the cavern with a new spring in his step. “Pryna! Pryna look, we’re loaded! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your life?”

Pryna gave a joyful bark at the obvious happiness displayed upon her owner’s face, which caused Prompto to laugh in response. “Come on, Loqi isn’t going to believe this!”

 

* * *

 

Despite the bucket of cold water that was tossed upon Loqi’s face, the young man was barely pulled from his sleep having been far to accustom to his younger brother’s antics. Yet that did not stop the irritation he felt at the rude awakening he suffered from. “Ugh, what are you doing brother? If you are hungry, go bother mother,” he grumbled crossly.

“Nothing of consequence, and mother’s been dead for five years Loqi.” Prompto shot back dryly, “now come on, get up.”

“If that is the case, what is for breakfast?”

Prompto gave a cheeky smile as he tossed an orange at his older brother, “fresh air and oranges. Why are you not awake yet?”

“Because some of us still wish to sleep. Why are you awake so early?” Loqi groaned, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

“That’s because I’ve got something to show you.”

The sounds of the two brother’s cries of delight could have been heard for miles as Prompto poured the contents of his satchels onto the dirt floor of their home. Loqi tore through the various coins and jewels like a starving man tore through a loaf of bread; eager to touch and observe every glittering piece of their new-found wealth. Prompto couldn’t help but smile at the joy his elder brother showed at the wonderous surprise they have been blessed with until a sudden and horrifying thought crossed his mind. “Where gonna have to move to a new house. In case the thieves find out who found that cave of theirs….”

A hand quickly landed upon Prompto’s shoulder as Loqi pulled the younger man to face him. “But I want my share,” he demanded harshly.

Prompto shrugged, “of course, I don’t want it all for myself. We can split the treasure.”

“What, half and half for both of us?”

“Of course, half and half.”

Loqi scoffed, releasing his brother and making his way toward the front door. “I am going to that cave to get my own share.”

That declaration sent a jolt of panic through Prompto’s system as Loqi began tugging on his wool cloak. “No, it could be dangerous now.”

“I can take care of myself fine, Prompto.”

Prompto frowned, “well…if you truly want to go, take Pryna. She knows the way and she’ll make sure you don’t get into trouble.”

“Pryna is a dog, Prompto.” Loqi replied in exasperation….

 

“ ** _Do you really think I need a dog to look after me?” you spoke as Somnus gave a slight chuckle at your words. “Both Prompto and Pryna nodded, neither of them denying that Loqi was certainly in need of someone to look after him.”_**

**_“But why was Prompto so different from Loqi?” Somnus questioned curiously._ **

**_Your lips tugged into a small smile at the king’s sincere question. “Both boys possessed various similarities, but Prompto had something Loqi never had: a good heart.”_ **

**_Somnus smirked in disbelief, “and you think a good heart can protect people?”_ **

**_“Well, have you ever known someone with a good heart?” you asked kindly._ **

**_It was here that Somnus fell silent, his expression turning cold in an instant as his gaze became unfocused; as if he were lost in a memory. The soft, orange light of the oil lamp did nothing to warm the frigid visage he now sported, making you wonder if you had pushed your luck to far. Clenching his fist tightly, Somnus let his now icy gaze fix itself upon you; “no…never.”_ **

**_You briefly opened your mouth to speak but soon closed it, deciding it best to continue with your story. “Well, anyway, Loqi soon found himself at the robber’s treasure horde.”_ **

****

Pryna’s guidance proved invaluable as Loqi walked closer to the hidden entrance, eyes gleaming in anticipation for the reward that lay beyond the stone obstacle. Prompto had even given Loqi a bushel of gysahl greens so that he would remember the passphrase to grant him access to the cave. “Gysahl greens,” Loqi called aloud; his face alit with glee as the rock structure began to shift and twist to reveal the cave entrance. Of course, Prompto did not forget to mention the protective Jabberwock guarding the treasure, but even the brief warning did not quite prepare Loqi to see the ferocious creature in the flesh.

“D-Down, boy.” He stuttered briefly, causing the monstrous reptile to fall back onto its haunches. Loqi gave a nervous grin to the Jabberwock and tossed the creature the gysahl greens within his hands, which the beast sulkily ate before returning toward its den while Loqi swiftly followed while Pryna stayed behind. At last setting eyes upon the vast treasure that covered every inch of the cave, Loqi drank in the endless wealth with an insatiable greed as he merrily celebrated the fortune that was now his, and his alone. A mad laugh began to echo across the rock walls as Loqi came to forget all but the treasure that lay at his feet.

Meanwhile, outside of the thieves’ hideaway, Pryna waited patiently for Loqi to leave the cave until the sound of heavy footfalls soon caught her attention. Recognizing the scent of the bandits as they quickly approached, Pryna barked at the cave in an attempt to regain Loqi’s attention but it was no use. With no other choice and desperate to avoid danger, the snow-colored dog raced off down the path and back toward home.

It was during this time that Loqi had finished collecting all the treasure he could carry when he heard Pryna’s calls. Immediately he stood up and hurried toward the stone wall ready to say the passphrase…but found himself possessing no memory of it. Having tossed aside the gysahl greens to the Jabberwock, Loqi had no visual aid to assist him in remembering the passphrase to re-open the entrance of the cavern.

“Wh-What was the phrase? Was it ‘green lizards’ or ‘fallen greens’?” Loqi muttered frantically, trying to recall the means to his only escape. “Ma-Maybe it is something like open? Open…Open now! Open sesame!”

Outside the cave, Verstael swiftly dismounted his chocobo once again and raised his hand as he said, “gysahl greens!”

Loqi watched in horror as the entrance began to move and open, signaling the arrival of Verstael and his forty thieves. Scrambling through the heaps of treasure, Loqi soon found a jewel-encrusted blade buried beneath a pile of coins in order to fight his way out. Counting to three, the young man raced out of the cavern with satchels of jewels hanging from shoulders while a string of pearls lay wrapped around his neck and startling the unsuspecting thieves. Loqi quickly parried and slashed madly at any bandit that dared to approach him but his escape did not last as a blade ran through his stomach, staining his tunic crimson.

“G-Gysahl greens…. yes, t-that was…it….” Loqi coughed heavily as Verstael glared at the fool before angrily twisting his sword within the would-be thief as his blood drained from his body.

 

* * *

 

**_“In the time Loqi was off getting himself killed, Prompto had hired a young servant maiden named Cindy; to help him now that he had money.” You continued, shifting your position against the floor pillows._ **

**_Somnus frowned, “and what was this Cindy girl like?”_ **

**_“Well, many said she was beautiful; though she was certainly very clever. And a kind, independent spirit.”_ **

**_“She sounds just like you.”_ **

**_You blinked in surprise at your sovereign’s words, “like me? Oh no, she wasn’t like me- not like me at all….”_ **

“That’s everything packed into the cart, sir.” Cindy confirmed with a nod, the brogue drawl of her accent only complimenting the beauty of her golden hair and olive-green eyes.

Prompto could only smile as a slight blush tinted his freckled face when meeting his new employee’s eyes. “Thanks Cindy, we’ll leave just as soon as- Pryna?”

Indeed, it was Pryna who was racing down the main path of the village and colliding with Prompto’s body, knocking him to the ground as she curled close to his body for comfort. Cindy hurried over to help Prompto up once more, watching Pryna’s actions with concern. “Is she alright?”

“S-She’s just scared is all but… Pryna, where’s my brother?” Prompto asked fearfully as he tried to calm his dear friend, “where’s Loqi?”

When Pryna had finally led them back through the forest to the hidden cave, Cindy let loose a gasp while Prompto stared in horror at the sight before him; his legs soon giving out from shock. Tied to the very trees that both Prompto and Pryna used to hide from Verstael and his fellow thieves that very morning was Loqi; covered in blood as lifeless, vacant eyes remained frozen in terror. Tears began to fall from Prompto’s eyes as he sobbed at the fate that had befallen his brother and the warning the bandits had used him to showcase. “Loqi, no! No, no, he can’t be dead!” He pounded a fist against the dirt in anger, “I should have been here! I should have tried harder to stop him…”

Cindy stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “I am sorry for your loss, but you mustn’t blame yourself. Come now, we should leave as soon as we can.”

“No,” Prompto answered back, moving to his feet as he trudged toward his brother’s corpse. “We can’t leave him here for the Sabertusks to pick at his bones. H-He has to have a proper burial.”

“I don’t believe that would be bright idea.” Cindy countered delicately as Prompto began cutting the ropes, “when the robbers return and see the body gone, they’ll realize someone else knows about the location of their treasure. They might… They might search for you and do to you what they did to your brother.”

“I know that you’re right Cindy, but we can’t just leave him here. He…. He’s my brother.”

When they were finally able to arrive within Lestallum, Prompto immediately set about preparing for Loqi’s funeral. Due to his recently acquired wealth, the service was one of the grandest ever seen and talked across the city for weeks afterward. It was the least that Prompto could due for his departed brother and he was more than willing to spare no expense. However, it seemed that Prompto’s good fortune was soon to take a turn for the worse….

“Someone else knows as well, Chief.” One of the thieves spoke, showing the sliced ropes.

Verstael cursed, “I made a mistake. And it seems we will have to correct it.”

“Chief,” another man interrupted as he emerged from the cave with a grim expression. “We’ve been robbed. Jewels and gold coins are missing.”

Outcries of anger rippled across the pack of bandits, only to be silenced by a wave of Verstael’s hand. His quiet rage was barely contained as he calmly asked, “how much?”

“Only a few satchels.”

“There must have been two or three thieves at the most,” Verstael murmured. “We will have to search for them in Lestallum now.”

“But, how do we find them?”

Verstael smirked, “they took the body and will require to perform a burial. So, we must search for someone who has come into wealth recently and can afford a rich funeral.”

“Huh, that’s very clever Chief. I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“Nor me.” “Or me.” “Or me.” “Or me- “

“Spare me your repetitive praises,” Verstael snarled, silencing his men instantly. “We will scout the city in groups of two or three, and in disguise…. Or they will not hesitate to hang us on sight.”

Verstael and his men traveled through Lestallum secretly in search of their unknown thief. Truthfully, robbers find nothing wrong with robbery of any kind…except when it happens to them. Meanwhile, Prompto had come to modestly enjoy his new found wealth; the comfort of a new house, fine clothing, and plentiful food a welcomed change to the life he once led. Sitting within the open-air courtyard of his home Prompto sighed, tossing an orange slice upon a silver plate while Pryna lounged beside him on the plush carpet. “I… I feel sad.”

Cindy, who was currently sweeping the cobble-stone path, briefly stopped when Prompto spoke. “Don’t you like the new house and clothes?” She asked politely.

“I do, but it’s just… I just miss Loqi is all.”

She smiled as she continued with her sweeping, her golden hair starting to plaster against her face from the slight sweat on her brow. “That’s understandable: he was your brother.”

“Yeah but… you know, everyone should have good fortune.” Prompto replied, “it’s just that its so much better when you have someone to… to share it with.”

“You are a good man Prompto, and any woman who can’t see that well; she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

Prompto gave a bright grin at Cindy’s words, “…Thank you, Cindy.”

As the day began to fade to evening, Verstael’s men were quick to follow the lead of their new found information and were hot on the trail. They dug up Loqi’s body to make sure they had the right man before racing off to their small camp, eager to reveal to their leader the fruit of the labor. Verstael, meanwhile, was solemnly relaxing in the warmth of the small fire when his men stopped beside him to show the tattered cap in their hands.

“This once belonged to a young Loqi, elder brother to Prompto…who has recently come into money.”

“And do you know where this Prompto lives,” Verstael questioned, spitting out the boy’s name as if it were a foul curse.

“In a small villa, near the outskirts of Lestallum across the Wennath River. It possesses a rather splendid view of the river and plains though it’s price is quite- “

“I don’t want to buy it you idiot,” Verstael growled, shoving the man out of the way as he came to his feet. “I just want to kill him, and everyone else in the blasted house.”

“How many do you want for the job?”

“All of us.”

“But…how do forty of us manage to get pass the city guards?”

Verstael smirked cruelly, “I know how. And by this time tomorrow night, Prompto and his household will be slaughtered!”

At the sound of Verstael’s command, every single thief drew their blades and cheered for the bloodshed they were more than eager to commit….

**_“And so, the foul and monstrous Verstael walked toward the main gates of Lestallum. Ready to butcher Prompto and everyone in his…house…”_ **

 

You let your words trail off into silence as you took in the sight of the King sitting across from you, who had appeared to have slouched further into the cushions. His arms were crossed over his chest as half-lidded eyes began to hold a glassy look of drowsiness, shifting his gaze to the floor. For a moment you had thought your tale too dull to entertain the severe man’s icy exterior, but your thoughts soon proved false as Somnus tried to fight against the exhaustion he felt. “What is the…. the matter? Why have you stopped?”

“It is nothing, your majesty.”

“Then tell me what… what happened to Prompto and Cindy? What happens next? Does…does Verstael kill them or,” Somnus turned to face you as he blinked slowly. “Do you not know what is to happen.”

“I do know, sire, but the hour is late and you appear to be exhausted. Perhaps it is best if you retire for the evening.”

“No. No, no, no; I can’t sleep.” He muttered under his breath, tossing and turning against the pillows; “every time I sleep, he’s there. I-I can’t face him again. Please, continue your story.”

You frowned at the incoherent words Somnus was speaking, wondering if what Gilgamesh had spoken of was far worse than any of you were to believe. Rising to your feet, you quickly retrieved a linen blanket from the chaise and laid it over Somnus’ body to keep out the evening chill. “It’s alright, sire- you have nothing to fear. Remember my story? When Prompto showed no fear when facing the Jabberwock?”

A soft chuckle escaped Somnus lips at that, “that boy was either very courageous or very…. foolish. Just like…. just like brother was…. ” And it was then that Somnus fell silent as he descended into the Realm of Dreams.

“Good evening, your majesty.” You whispered softly as you made your way to the exit. However, when you opened the door you were not greeted by the two glaives that stood guard there, but Gilgamesh himself. “Lord Gilgamesh….”

“Lady (f/n),” he inclined his head in greeting. “Will you permit me to escort you to your rooms?” It was more a demand than an inquiry, one you knew you would not be able to deny.

“Of course, your Lordship.”

The tension between the two of you as you returned toward the East Wing was so thick it could be sliced with a blade. You glanced briefly at the warrior walking beside you and took note of Gilgamesh’s solemn face, the stony expression making it seem as if he were a made from marble. It was only once you were passing the garden courtyard just outside Lady Selene’s rooms did Gilgamesh speak. “Lady (f/n) ….do you know what duties the title of ‘Shield’ encompasses?”

“I am afraid I do not, Lord Gilgamesh.”

“A king’s shield is his first line of defense and his loyal aid in battle. Similarly, I am charged with remaining at my sovereign’s side and protecting him from any and all threats. Be they on the battlefield or within his own palace.”

You stopped walking and turned to face the tall warrior. “….I do not wish to cause harm upon the king, Lord Gilgamesh.”

“I do not believe you do, but I advise you to remain cautious Lady (f/n). For should you find yourself out of favor with the king, not even your position as Lady Selene’s handmaid may save you.” He warned, bowing deeply, “good night, Lady (f/n).”

“Good night, Lord Gilgamesh.”

You watched as the silver-haired swordsman swiftly took his leave and disappeared down the darkened corridor, taking a shuddering breath only once he had left your sight completely. Despite his intimidating mannerisms, Gilgamesh had offered you not only a kindness; but a warning as well. You knew Lord Somnus to be a fair and just king, but if he were to feel your presence to be a threat due to his taxed health, you could find yourself at the mercy of the headman’s axe. And yet… you recalled azure eyes the shade of a summer storm over the ocean, whose glassy surface gazed at you in fear at the thought of the memories that hid in the shadows of his own mind. You wondered that perhaps maybe, just maybe; your brief meeting was able to grant Somnus a small relief.

 

* * *

 

The sound of a crowing Daggerquill was the first thing Somnus registered as his eyes opened and began to gain focus. He frowned in confusion as to why he awoke on the cushion’s in his sitting room with a blanket tossed over his body before memories of the previous night flooded back to him. Images of a young woman who had sat beside him as she narrated a story; a fairy tale of all things. He had scoffed at her meager attempts to soothe his anger at her trespass but… Somnus couldn’t deny he found himself pulled into fable she had slowly and clumsily wove together. And it was the first time in a long while that his mind was not haunted by elaborate nightmares the left him screaming.

A knock soon sounded against the door only to be followed by Gilgamesh’s voice. “Your majesty, are you awake?”

“Yes Gilgamesh, what is it?” Somnus replied.

“The lords of the noble houses are awaiting to begin council, sire.”

Barely biting back, a groan of irritation Somnus sighed, reaching for the pitcher of water and pouring himself a drink. “Is it not rather early for them to be asking for an audience?”

Gilgamesh remained silent for a moment before responding, “….it is 10 o’clock in the morning, your majesty.”

Somnus spluttered and coughed as he accidentally inhaled the water he was currently drinking, which prompted Gilgamesh to immediately enter the room. In a few quick strides, the Blademaster gently clapped his lord on the back until Somnus waved him away, taking in deep breaths once more. “I’ve been sleeping for that long?! Why was I not awoken?” He croaked, spinning to face his Shield with a look of panic and confusion.

“Truthfully, I had believed you to already be awake until I found you missing for our morning spar. One of the servants informed me that you were still resting.”

“Gil I-I’ve been sleeping for most of the morning! I can’t lounge about like some drunkard sleeping off a bender!”

At this, Gilgamesh sighed, “I apologize Somnus, but with the lack of sleep you have been suffering from I thought it appropriate to allow you a time to rest.”

Somnus was about to speak once more though paused, looking away from the inquisitive eyes of his friend and mentor. If he was being honest with himself, it was the most relaxing night of sleep Somnus had in months. He remembered dreaming of a Jabberwock hording a cavern of treasure eating gysahl greens and thieves ridding chocobos across the Causcheery Plains; an image he had no memory of but was a welcomed change from the nightmares. Anything was better than the nightmares….

“Are you alright, Somnus?” Gilgamesh asked once more.

“Y-Yes, I am fine. Tell the other lords I will be there shortly.”

“Of course, sire. I should also mention they requested that Lady Selene join the meeting as well.”

“Very well then.” He answered, moving toward the wardrobe to prepare for the day while Gilgamesh took his leave. Whoever that servant girl was that sat with him last night, he would be certain to find them.

 

 

“You seem tired (f/n), did you not sleep well last night?” Selene asked, having noticed you yawn for the third time now.

“I’m afraid not, Lady Selene; and I seem to now be suffering the consequences.”

A sly smile spread across the blonde priestess’ lips as cerulean eyes gave you a knowing look. “Oh? It wouldn’t happen to be due to your late return from the kitchens would it? Did something occur that had managed to delay your journey?”

You recalled the evening you spent with Somnus in his chambers as he listened to your story and flushed crimson, hoping the Lady Oracle would not notice your reaction. Unfortunately, she did and gasped in surprise and joy at your now red face, “you were with a man, weren’t you?”

“L-Lady Selene!” you cried out in alarm, “it is not what you think. I didn’t- it wasn’t-. M-My virtue was not compromised!”

“(f/n)… being with a man does not mean only keeping his company in an intimate fashion.” Selene explained, rising from her chair and taking hold of your hands in order to calm you down. “I am merely inquiring if you have found a good man with who you wish to spend your time with. Forgive me, if my words have hurt you.”

“No, there is nothing to forgive your Ladyship. And…” you paused, nervously biting your lip before speaking, “the reason for my late return was because I was speaking with a man.”

The joyous smile on Selene’s face could have but the brilliance of the sun itself to shame. “Would you be willing to tell me about him? What is he like? Is he your…beloved?”

The thought of the King of Lucis, who was known for his rather… _serious_ personality, being referred to as your beloved by Lady Selene nearly made you faint. “N-No, nothing like that. I just ran into him upon my return to my chambers and we started talking and I…I told him a story.”

“It seems to me that you enjoyed his company, (f/n).”

“I…I suppose so.” You answered weakly, remembering when Somnus had threatened you with a dagger.

Before either of you could speak, a knock sounded on the door to reveal young Ceres, who bowed in greeting. “Lady Oracle, Lady (f/n); his Majesty and the council is awaiting your arrival.”

“Thank you, Ceres, we’d best not be late then,” Selene spoke, nodding her thanks to the little girl as she walked out of the room.

“A moment, your Ladyship; you mustn’t forget this.” You added cheekily, placing the obnoxious fabric headdress over her long, blonde hair.

“…. I despise this headdress.”

Together, you walked just behind Lady Selene as the two of you journeyed to the Council Room where the two guards opened the doors for you. The open-air room was quite expansive with sheer, decorative drapes hanging from ivory columns with unlit braziers lining the walls. In the middle of the room was an enormous table with most of the seats already filled by the lords of the noble houses within Lucis while their attendant stood behind them. Each man rose to his feet at the arrival of Lady Selene, showing the Oracle the reverence and respect her duty bestowed upon her. However, you couldn’t help but notice that while every seat was filled, one remained empty: the chair belonging to the king himself.

“Lady Selene, thank you for gracing us with your radiant presence.” One of the lords addressed with what he likely believed to be a charming smile that ended up appearing like a slimy grimace.

To Selene’s credit, she reciprocated the look with nothing but a kind smile. “You are too kind, Lord Aldercapt. May I inquire as to where his Majesty is?”

“Late, for a start.” Another of the lords huffed angrily, “it does not do well for a king to appear late to his own council.”

“The responsibilities of a sovereign are numerous and of great import, Lord Leonis. I sincerely doubt his Majesty’s delay was an easily avoidable occurrence.”

Before anyone else could speak, the doors opened once more to reveal Somnus Lucis Caelum with Gilgamesh at his side. Everyone stood and bowed to the King of Lucis and seated themselves once more, ready to begin the meeting. You watched nervously as Somnus’ drifted across every person’s face before halting on yours. His eyes widened a mere fraction while you felt the color begin to drain from your face when you realized that he was not aware of your occupation as the Oracle’s attendant.


	3. Into Battle Once More...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter is so delayed, I was busy all of last week because I'm in the process of moving. But I will do my best to continue to update as frequently as I can. Please enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

 

The Citadel of Insomnia was known to be the largest fortification within the entirety of the Crown City, if not all of Lucis herself. And accompanying its vast size were a plethora of servants that hurried down stone and marble corridors to tend to visiting lords and ladies alongside an equally large garrison of glaive warriors who patrolled the grounds. As a result, privacy was a cultivated luxury that was not easily achieved within the royal bastion. However, there was one set of rooms that none in the Citadel dared to traverse into: The Crystal chambers, a room that was split into a small foyer and inner sanctum where the Stone of the Six was held.

None were allowed within the inner sanctum while the Oracle was conversing with an Astral and it was here that you allowed your thoughts to wander in relative privacy as you paced across the crimson carpet of the foyer. It appeared that you managed to make quite an impression during your encounter the previous evening, remembering how lapis-colored irises occasionally drifted toward you. Though truth be told, you were glad to take your leave with Lady Selene when the council had finished as it let you avoid engaging with Somnus so soon. Unfortunately, Fate was a fickle thing and it did not seem to be very considerate of your own feelings. You did not even hear the sound of another’s footsteps as you continued your restless pacing, only to collide with a resisting force that prevented you from walking… a force that took the shape of none other than the Lucian ruler himself.

“King Somnus,” you murmured aloud before quickly bowing respectfully in greeting. “Forgive me, I did not realize you were here. I am afraid Lady Selene must not be disturbed at this time during her prayers. If you wish to speak with her you must wait until-“

“What did you do to me?” He questioned harshly, stepping forward while you reflexively took a step backward.

“Forgive me, your Majesty, but I do not understand what you are inquiring of?” you replied calmly despite the sliver of fear you felt.

“How did you manage to chase the nightmares away? What magic did you use on me?”

“Nothing but my words and wit your Majesty-“

“Do not lie to me, Lady (f/n).” Somnus argued, your obvious surprise at the fact that he had knowledge of your name was overshadowed by the cold and calm fury he was expressing; one that was far more sinister than any explosive outcry of rage could achieve.

“I am sorry sire, but all I did was relay my story to you…nothing more.” You slowly replied, true terror beginning to flood your body at the anger displayed on the young king’s face.

It had seemed your simple fable had left more of an impact upon the king than you were led to believe, despite his displeasure for such fairy-tales. If your audience had consisted of any other individual, you’d have been pleased to hear the success of your spontaneously crafted tale. But this was no mere crowd that eagerly waited on every spoken word in the Bazaar, it was the King of Lucis himself; and if he truly wished to do so the man could order your demise if he felt so inclined.

“Then you shall finish that story of yours tomorrow night, Lady (f/n), or you will regret the day you crossed my path.” Somnus whispered coldly into your ear before spinning on his heel and disappearing down the corridor out of sight.

Though the king had long since left after his intimidating promise, you remained frozen where you stood as if the Glacian herself had paralyzed you with the chill of winter. It was in that moment that you understood Gilgamesh’s concern for the man’s well-being and the magnitude of control his night-terrors exerted upon him. Yet the more pressing matter was that Somnus expected you to finish your fable… and you did not know where to start.

 

 

The once over-crowded and animated Cavaugh Bazaar now stood empty with the exception of only an occasional passerby hurrying down the street to avoid the falling rain. You tugged the hood of your cloak tighter around your face to shield yourself from any excess water as you carefully avoid the various puddles in search of your destination. When at last you located a familiar black and crimson-striped tent, you increased the speed of your gait and hurried inside to avoid the unrelenting deluge. “Thank you for meeting with me, Master Sidolfus.”

“The pleasure is all mine Lady (f/n), please have a seat. Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” You answered politely, accepting the warm ceramic cup, “I suspect this foul weather does not bode well in the case of storytelling.”

“There is no ideal weather for storytelling, my lady; but the rain has thinned out the audience considerably. Hopefully Ramuh shall release his hold upon the region before the day is out. But… what of you Lady (f/n)? As much as I enjoy this visit, I assume this meeting is not merely a social call.”

You sighed, returning your cup onto the small table. “I am afraid not, Master Sidolfus. I wished to ask your advice on story telling…”

And so, you described the situation you had fallen into with your intricate tale, though you made sure to omit certain details; such as who the young lord was that had been charmed by your story. It was only once you concluded your recounting of the previous evening did Sidolfus speak. “I sit in this bazaar telling stories, but if the audience does not like what I am saying, they walk away. But if your audience does not listen…. you could find your very life in jeopardy, Lady (f/n)”

“I…I thought it would be easy but it wasn’t,” you confessed. “I almost lost it before I even got a chance to begin.”

“I told you before, the first moments are the most vital.”

“I did pause at a good point though. With the thieves sneaking into Lestallum to kill Prompto and his household.”

Sidolfus frowned, “sneaking in how? In what?”

“A wagon,” you replied.

“Too ordinary… it has to be something more exotic, more unique. You’re starting your story over, again. You have to hook your audience, _again_.”

“But… how?”

“ _I was walking last night past the Great Cathedral on the streets of Altissia, exactly an hour after the sun had vanished below the horizon, when I came face to face…with Death.”_ Sidolfus whispered softly, his eyes now holding a glassy look; as if he were reliving a distant memory.

“Had he come for you?” you asked eagerly, curious as to the fate of the man before you and his encounter with Death.

Yet the deep laugh-lines on the storyteller’s face became even clearer when Sidolfus smiled at your words. “You see there? You’re hooked.”

The confusion on your face soon vanished as your eyes began to twinkle in delight at the words of advice, causing the small spark of inspiration that flickered and grew within your mind.

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not,” Gilgamesh answered with a tone of finality.

“Lord Gilgamesh, this was a request made by the king himself. I cannot simply refuse-”

“And I say it is out of the question. While I do not wish to entertain the idea, I cannot ignore the fact that His Majesty is ill and may not be in complete control of his faculties or judgement. If something were to happen, you could be risking your very life Lady (f/n).”

“Regardless of the risks, we must try something.”

Gilgamesh sighed heavily in frustration, “and what say you, Lady Selene?”

The blonde priestess remained so silent throughout the entirety of your disagreement with Gilgamesh, pondering the information you had told both of them. It was only once the silver-haired swordsman called her name did Lady Selene finally speak. “Lord Gilgamesh…I promised to do all in my power to aid His Majesty, be it as Oracle or as a friend of Somnus. If (f/n) stories can grant some solace to Somnus’ trouble mind, perhaps it is best if we allow her to continue.”

“However,” Lady Selene added, turning to face you with a serious expression, looking every inch the divine Oracle, she was. “(f/n)… Lord Gilgamesh is not wrong, you could be putting your life in danger and I do not wish to see my dearest friend harmed. So please answer me truthfully when I say this: are you certain this is the choice you wish to make? We will not force you to do this, despite Somnus' wishes.”

“Yes, your Ladyship. If he is willing to listen to my stories, then maybe they could help his mind heal from the damage those nightmares have caused.”

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes in suspicion at your words, “you do not sound certain.”

“I am not, but it is better than doing nothing. Please, Lady Selene, trust me.”

“…Very well then, I trust you. But I plead with you to use caution (f/n), often there are doors that cannot be closed once opened.”

 

 

Even though you had confidently managed to assuage the uneasy both Lady Selene and Gilgamesh felt, if barely, you had done nothing to tame the slight fear that wracked your body as the sun drifted further below the horizon. When night had finally fallen completely, Gilgamesh was kind enough to escort you to Somnus’ chambers personally; in order to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with the rest of the palace staff. You had at last reached the heavy, oak door you took a deep steadying breath while you nervously twisted a loose thread from your dress. “Lady (f/n),” Gilgamesh spoke, laying a comforting hand upon your shoulder, even if the action did startle you momentarily. “Before we continue, may I have a word?”

You blinked in surprise before giving a nod of acknowledgement to the old warrior. “Of course, Lord Gilgamesh.”                                                                      

“While I do not approve of this peculiar method in regards to the health of the king or the demands he has made… You have my eternal gratitude for undertaking this endeavor.”

“That is kind of you to say.”

“I know I’ve no right to ask anymore of you, but I wish to make a sole request.” You nodded in understanding, gesturing for Gilgamesh to continue, “should any knowledge come to light when you are speaking with Somnus, I beg you to not judge the king too harshly. He is a good man despite his faults and the choices he has made.”

“…I am merely here to continue my stories for the king Lord Gilgamesh, nothing more.”

Relief flashed across the stoic swordsman’s face at your promise of silence, “…thank you.” He bowed to you one final time to in farewell and took his place further from the door, acting as a silent guardian in place of the usual glaives. Slowly you proceeded the short distance toward the wooden door and raised your hand to gently knock three times, only waiting mere moments until a curt voice sounded with a brief “enter.”

“Six give me courage,” you murmured quietly before stepping inside.

Just as it were the previous evening, the light of the braziers around the room and the oil lamps atop the tables bathed the rooms in a warm glow that chased away the evening chill. Leaning against the lavish pillows and plush carpet beside the low table with a goblet of wine held loosely within his left hand was none other than the king himself, his eyes immediately shifting toward you at the sound of the door opening and closing. “Good evening, your Majesty,” you hummed in greeting, proud that your voice did not waver.

“There is nothing good about it.,” Somnus retorted sharply, lazily twisting the goblet within his hand while azure eyes shifted onto you. For a brief moment the two of you remained motionless, his eyes holding a flicker of gold as the firelight reflected in the azure depths that observed your every move like a hawk despite the dark shadows of exhaustion beneath them. “You decided to return after all.”

“Of course. It would have been quite rude of me to refuse a personal summon from my sovereign, your Majesty.”

Despite the stony expression Somnus gave you for your light jab at his less than courteous meeting with you earlier that day, a flash of regret briefly crossed Somnus’ face at the memory before vanishing completely. “I asked for your presence here so that you would finish the story of Prompto and Cindy, so finish it. Tell me; how could a wanted fugitive and his fellow thieves enter a guarded city like Lestallum?”

“You forget you Majesty, a man’s cunning has the power to conquer many things,” you spoke as you took your place opposite of the king. Taking a deep breath in order to relax your pounding heart, you began your tale once more…

 

* * *

 

**“As I was saying beforehand, Verstael brought all of his men to Lestallum in a wagon, to murder Prompto…. but it was no ordinary wagon. For within the stone jars that rested within his cart hid one man from his gang of thieves.”**

**“So, the stone jars were the disguise for his men…. And exactly how did Verstael explain the stone jars to the city guards?”**

“What is this old man?” the guard asked gruffly, eying the old cart and plentiful number of jars in suspicion.

Verstael, who was now leaning upon a walking stick while hiding half his face behind a black cloak, coughed weakly. “Forty jars of lamp oil, for the royal palace sir.”

“Very well then, proceed inside peddler.”

 

**It was then that you heard a sound that caught you off guard; a deep but soft laugh that belonged to Somnus himself. Yet the laugh held a slight roughness toward it, as if the king had not performed the action for some time. “Forty jars of oil, hmm? Well now, that is clever. Obviously Verstael had a black heart… but a very bright brain.”**

**“He certainly had that alright,” you agreed. “Naturally, Prompto had no idea of what danger he was in. He didn’t tremble… when he should have trembled.”**

Cindy swept through the villa’s courtyard to ensure that the doors were sealed shut for the evening, sliding the wooden bar across the main doors and locking them tight. A soft whine quickly caught the young maid’s attention as Pryna lovingly rubbed her head against Cindy’s leg. She smiled at the ivory dog’s display of affection and knelt down to gently run a hand across the hound’s back and through her fur. Yet her happy expression soon faded as Cindy sighed in resignation, “what are we going to do to protect him Pryna? He's a dreamer. With all those schemes for making money, who knows what will happen if he’s not careful.”

Pryna whined softly as she nuzzled against Cindy's hand. She smiled softly, glancing toward sole window where the glow of firelight could be seen, “I suppose we will just have to look out for him. Will you help me Pryna?”

The dog gave an affirming bark, grinning happily which caused Cindy to beam. “Thank you. You are certainly wise beyond your years.”

It was during this time that a large wagon was slowly making its way into the high-class district of Lestallum. The chocobo’s pulling the cart occasionally let loose a cry of exertion only to be silenced by Verstael immediately. Behind the blonde man, a groan could be heard within the cart as the lid from one of the stone jars rose to reveal one of the thief’s men, his face bearing a slightly pained expression from the cramp enclosure of the jar. “Sir, turn left here to Prompto’s house.”

Following the quietly relayed directions, Verstael brought the cart to a halt only a few feet from the villa; quickly ensuring the wagon not be disturbed. “I’ll be back in 2 hours’ time when it’s quiet… then we’ll kill everyone in the house.” He whispered harshly.

“It will be a great pleasure, Chief,” came the muffled reply from one of the stone jars.

 

 

“Excuse me Prompto, the cook has made some honeyed tea; I thought you’d like some.” Cindy spoke, placing the tray beside the desk Prompto sat at.

“Hmm? Oh, thank you Cindy. That’ll help keep me awake so I can finish my work.” Prompto grinned, gladly accepting the silver cup while brushing aside some papers scattered upon the desk. “I can’t seem to decide which vendor to invest in with all these offers.”

“Why bother investing in such schemes at all Prompto? You are rich.” Cindy asked, moving to close the curtains for the evening.

The freckled blonde nodded in agreement, “yeah, but that was just pure luck- anyone could have had such fortune occur to them. I want to know for sure that I can make even if I didn’t have a gold cushion to fall back on.”

“You surprise me Prompto, most people wouldn’t give a second thought of their future if they had the amount of gold you did….” Cindy replied, her words trailing off as she looked out the window to see the sight of a large wagon that was parked near the villa’s entrance.

“Well, it never hurts to be prepared; right?.... Cindy?”                              

Hearing her name called caused olive green eyes to shift from the window and to the flash of concern that appeared upon Prompto’s face. “It’s nothing sir, just a little tired is all. Good night Prompto.”

After leaving Prompto to his work once more, Cindy returned to the kitchen with a frown on her face as she addressed the chef and the other servants. “I saw there is a wagon parked outside in the street, do any of you know why?”

“It’s a merchant Miss Cindy, with jars of oil for the palace,” the chef, a middle-aged man called Takka, spoke as he and the rest of the staff continued eating their dinner. “He asked permission to leave his cart there for a few hours when he went for supper.”

“Did you check him closely Takka?” Cindy asked, frowning in remembrance at the memory of the rather strange wagon. It was odd to see a peddler leave his merchandise alone in such a large city as Lestallum, especially if it was a shipment intended for the palace.

“Of course, Miss Cindy. He was a rather rough chap when we spoke, but he did say he did travel from far away so I assumed it was just exhaustion.”

“…Alright then.”

Bidding the rest of the staff a good evening, Cindy proceeded to her small room within the servant’s quarters to prepare for bed. Despite his wealth being from an ill-gotten source, Prompto was a generous man with his new-found fortune and doted on his loyal staff. Though the space would be considered small to some, Cindy was grateful for Prompto’s generosity, it was one of the reasons why she cared for him so deeply.

Removing the scrap of fabric that had tied her hair away from her face, soft but short golden tresses tumbled down against her neck. She reached for the wooden come beside her bed only for the illuminating flame of the oil lamp to dim significantly before vanishing completely. Letting loose a soft curse at the small inconvenience, Cindy rose from her bed and carefully returned to the kitchen where the oil jar stood. Before she could even gather some, Takka stopped her; “there would be no use doing that Miss Cindy, we’re out of oil at the moment. I was intending to go purchase some tomorrow.”

“That won’t help at all,” Cindy sighed softly. “…wait a minute, didn’t you say that merchant had jars of oil? The one with the wagon outside?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Well, why don’t we take a little for the night and we can pay him in the morning.”

Takka shrugged, “I guess he won’t care so long as he gets paid.”

 

**“It is often that such small and insignificant actions, like the dying light of an empty oil lamp, that one’s life can shift unexpectedly…for better or for worse,” you murmured softly as the king remained enamored within your story.**

Cindy and Takka soon exited the villa and walked toward the abandoned wagon, ready to open one of the stone jars until the sound of whispers caught both of their ears. Raising a hand to signal Takka to stop, Cindy quietly crept closer to the wagon and listened carefully.

“How long do we have to wait here?” An irritated voice whispered harshly, “I can barely feel my legs.”

“We wait here until the Chief comes back, then the killing starts. So, shut up and be quiet!” Hissed another voice from the jar beside it.

Cindy’s eyes widened in realization and fear at what the two men were speaking of, causing her to quickly hurry back within the villa with Takka in tow and sprint for Prompto’s study. When she entered the room, Prompto smiled and lifted a stack of papers from the table. “Cindy, I think this chocobo farm sounds like a great place to invest in, what do you think?”

“They’ve come Prompto,” she interrupted, a slight panic alit within her eyes.

“What do you mean? Who’s come?” Prompto asked, confusion coloring his face.

“The murderers. The one’s you stole the money from….”

 

* * *

 

When Cindy and Prompto hurried toward the front door, Pryna was awake and growling softly at the entryway as Takka tried to soothe the dog. Laying a calming hand on the dog’s head to cease her growls, Prompto silently opened the front door and glanced outside to see the wagon not twenty feet from their home. Cindy gently tapped Prompto upon the shoulder, raising a finger to her lips when Prompto moved to answer. “I’ve got an idea,” she whispered discreetly, “follow me.”

Together, the three crept closer to the wagon, which was now emitting low moans of agony from the cramped and confined thieves. Takka took his place near the back of the wagon while Cindy and Prompto hurried to the front to uncouple the chocobo’s residing there. As they approached the massive birds, Prompto accidentally tripped on a loose cobble stone, causing him to fall against the wagon and jostle a few jars. The two blonde gasped softly in fear until a soft whisper emitted from the same jar. “Chief? Chief, is that you? Chief?”

“Any moment now, men.” Prompto shot back in a deep voice, wincing silently at the exaggerated manner in which he had accidentally spoken in.

A soft choir of approval echoed from each thief, causing Prompto, Cindy and Takka to breathe a silent sigh of relief at their intact stealth. Hurrying toward the front of the wagon, they quickly removed the harness from each chocobo while Takka untied the rope restraints and lifted the wooden barrier from the opposite end of the cart. Ensuring nothing was amiss, Cindy nodded and together the three tilted the wagon upward, causing every single jar to tumble out of the carriage. Cries of panic echoed alongside the ringing of the rolling jars against cobblestone streets, causing a thunderous chaos of sound that immediately jolting awake every sleeping resident within the area.

As the stone jars came to the end of what seemed like a never-ending incline of the city street, the enormous containers shattered against the walls of shops or homes; scattering the various shards and the thief that once occupied the jar across the road. Each of Verstael’s men tried to desperately climb to their feet, only to quickly collide head-first into one another; their heads swimming in agony from the nausea inducing tumble that robbed them of their senses. Shouts of outrage rang across the streets as guards and residents alike flooded the streets to investigate the obnoxious raucous.

“Hurry, get a hold of them!”

“They’re Verstael’s men, quickly now!”

“You scoundrels!”

Prompto and Cindy soon joined the fray, assisting the city guard in locating the thieves so that none were over looked. However, none noticed the sole figure cloaked in a black cloak that blended with the very shadows themselves. Blue eyes observed the chaotic scene with pure anger before he swiftly disappeared into the night….

 

**“Verstael’s men all hung like ripe fruit. And at last it was all over…well, almost. You see, young Prompto then threw a wondrous party to celebrate the defeat of Verstael’s murderous gang.”**

Drapes of the finest linen and silk ribbons were strewn tastefully across the large room while plush rugs and soft pillows surrounded a single stone stage in the center. The scent of fresh fruits and sweets perfumed the air alongside fine meats and vegetables, carried upon the trays of hired servants to tend to the visiting guests. Music was provided by a small collection of instruments, adding a pleasant atmosphere to the uproarious laughter and lively conversations.

“We are here today to celebrate,” Prompto called out, calming down the cheering crowd. “Because with the help of my good friend Cindy, Verstael and his gang have been crushed; never to harm another soul again!”

A loud cheer reverberated around the banquet hall which was soon followed by the clicking of goblets as wine flowed freely from cask to glass. “Hey Prompto, ask if Cindy will dance for you. She is a beautiful dancer!”

Prompto turned to his dear friend in surprise. “Really Cindy? I can’t seem manage a single step,” he laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The green-eyed beauty smiled as she rose from her seat and approached the stone stage, careful not to trip on the fabric of her silk dress. “Don’t worry Prompto, I’ll show you.”

A melodious tempo of drums soon sounded across the room, silencing every conversation as Cindy proceeded to elegantly and lightly danced to the music….

 

**Somnus watched in silent awe as you, having risen from your seat atop of the lavish rug, began to sway and dance similarly to the servant girl within your story. He observed the small yet sly smile upon your lips, how your hands twisted into gentle contours while your hips rolled back in forth in time with a music only the two of you could hear, one that your fable had brought to life.**

**While Somnus was no stranger to the joys of the flesh, he did not actively seek out such company. Such dalliances were expected of a young boy, but a sovereign was meant to lead his people and be an example to all, to be a strong foundation that would hold against any challenge…to be more than a mere man. Yet as Somnus watched you dance; he couldn’t help but drink in the vision you painted as you continued to dance with a fluidity of movement that begot a subtle grace and beauty. He briefly wondered if it was the story that had managed to soothe him and chase away the nightmares…or the storyteller herself.**

As Cindy continued to dance, the pace of the music began to quicken with the beat of the drums. Prompto watched in amazement at the beauty his dear friend showcased, barely noticing as she retrieved the sword off of an attending guest. Cindy raised the steel blade high above her head and began to twirl in graceful circles, the tempo of the music increasing with each beat of the drum. But soon Prompto ceased his clapping as he watched with a confused stare at Cindy’s gradual approach to one patron; the best entertainer in all of Duscae that Prompto had hired from the occasion. He moved to rise and speak until Cindy swung the blade high over her head and thrust the sword into the chest of the visiting entertainer.

Every member of the banquet gasped and cried in alarm, moving to intercept Cindy for her act of murder. Prompto was the first to reach her just as the corpse collapsed onto the ground; only to be caught just in time by another attendee. Prompto was on his feet in an instant, staring in shock at the crime the blonde woman had committed. “Cindy, what have you done?”

Instead of speaking, Cindy simply stepped forward and tugged at the man’s beard, revealing it to be naught but a disguise hiding the identity of none other than Verstael. “I saw…I saw him put the disguise on in the alley and-“

Prompto gave a comforting hug to his dear friend, who buried her face within his chest as he let his hand rub soothing circles against her back. “Oh, what would I do without you…”

 

* * *

 

“What happened to Prompto and Cindy afterward?” Somnus asked earnestly.

You smiled, “Prompto had what was perhaps the greatest idea of his life… he married Cindy.”

“He wasn’t clever, but he was lucky…. I suppose he needed someone like Cindy to make sure he made the most of his good fortune.”

“Something like that.”

“Yet everyone forgot that it was he who led his brother Loqi to his death. Prompto receives all of the praise and happiness while Loqi rots away to nothing” Somnus spoke coldly.

You frowned, “Loqi choose his own path, just as Prompto choose his. It was not an outcome Prompto was pleased with, one he would have wished to change with all his heart…but he cannot take full responsibility for his brother’s actions.”

“I doubt that severely.”

“Your Majesty, I know you and your own brother did not have the best ending but-“

Somnus’ expression changed in a heartbeat as anger spilled across his face; with him taking hold of your wrist in a fierce grip that caused you to wince in pain briefly. “Do not speak of things you know nothing about! I did all I could for him and still he clung to his idealistic ways!”

“But do you still care for him? He was your brother.” You asked plainly, not in judgement but in sincerity.

“What does it matter?! My brother is long dead and buried,” Somnus growled out in irritation.

You kept a neutral face despite the pain in your wrist, “death doesn’t change one’s feelings.”

“He was a monster!”

“That does not matter, your Majesty. If you love someone enough… you can forgive them of anything.”

Storm-blue eyes instantly met your own (e/c) eyes before Somnus slowly releasing his hold on you. You instantly pulled your hand closer to your body, instinctively shielding your injury to prevent further harm. A look of guilt flashed across his face before it vanished beneath an expression of pure exhaustion, making the king seem far older than his age. “…It is too late for such a mercy as forgiveness.” Somnus whispered, absent-mindedly spinning the obsidian ring that rested on the middle-finger of his right hand.

“It is never too late,” you replied kindly.


	4. Laughter is the best medicine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me forever to write this, I had a small writer's block and I'm still packing boxes for a move. Just so everyone knows, I am NOT abandoning this story at all, but it will take a bit for me to continue writing. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter everyone!^_^

“Is that the end of your story?”

Your eyes immediately snapped open before blinking slowly and sleepily as you tried to process your companion’s question, the late hour and limited sleep you gained the previous evening now finally taking its toll on you. Mentally you chased away the welcoming embrace of sleep in favor of directing your attention to the man that sat across from you. Somnus still appeared to remain unaffected by the lack of rest, his mouth set in an expressionless draw as the edge of his thin lips tilted downward in the slightest appearance of displeasure. It seemed that the rest the king so desperately craved still alluded him as the fear of nightmares still kept its grip upon his mind, despite the work of your story.

“No… no, it is not the end,” you replied as you fought the urge to yawn.

“Then what happens next, Lady (f/n).” Somnus spoke, his words more a demand than an inquiry.

It felt as if time had stopped as you let your gaze settle to the ground while you tried to find a way to continue your story. You let your eyes wander across the beautiful carpet that lay beneath your skirt, tracing the outline of a few embroider flowers which were woven into the carpet. The elegant craftsmanship of the flora design was so impressive, it almost seemed as if you were sitting among real gladiolus’.

Your eyes brightened as another story began to come forth to your mind. “There were a number of guests who attended Prompto and Cindy's wedding, two of which were a man named Gladiolus and his sister… Iris, who hailed from Keycatrich. Gladiolus had designed the bouquet and garlands for Cindy and Prompto to wear for the ceremony, he was one of the greatest gardeners within all of Leide- for the greenery that he sowed held a beauty grander than any precious gemstone. But both he and his sister often gave the impression that they would be best suited for a career in combat rather than gardening.”

Though Somnus remained silent as he lounged against a set of pillows, he listened intently as you continued your narration. “At the wedding, they happened upon an old friend they’ve not had the pleasure to see in years….”

“And who might that be?”

You paused, trying to draw an image to your mind of what this new character should appear as. Glancing to the balcony you noticed a flock of birds soar across the skyline in the distance, their silhouettes barely visible beneath the evening sky. “It was a man named…. Crow. Kenny Crow.”

* * *

 

**“Despite how closely he resembled an apkallu, Kenny Crow liked most things about himself, including his unique appearance. Without it, he might not have become the Leiden king’s favorite jester.” You explained with a slight laugh, “anyway, back in Keycatrich Gladiolus and Iris had invited Kenny Crow to dinner at their home. And Kenny never turned away a free meal…”**

A loud, rambunctious peal of laughter could be heard from within the now closed flower shop. Within the living quarters that remained on the upper level of the simple establishment, a well-lit dinning room that played host to three individuals, two of which were the source of the laughter. On the right-hand side of the table sat a tall man with a large and muscular physique, a telling sign of the long hours he had spent in the sun and working in fields, while beside him sat a much smaller young woman. Though their appearances seemed polar opposites of each other, both held the same dark brown hair, cinnamon colored eyes, and bright smile- traits one would only see among a pair of siblings.

Across the table was the third attendee of the small dinner party, a man who looked startlingly different from the two siblings. His hair was a deep shade of black that was the same color as his wide, unblinking eyes- which seemed eerie with the thick, jet-black eyebrows that rested above them. His nose appeared almost beak-like and lead to a wide grin; his unique appearance nearly resembling that of a bird….

“So, I said ‘Caw, it’s me Kenny Crow!” The black-haired man spoke, tears beginning to well up within his eyes from laughter.

Gladiolus and Iris screamed with laughter, both barely able to speak as they tried to catch their breath. “By Shiva, what did he do next?”

“He sprung from his chair, releasing the loudest squeal of surprise and showing off a strong pair of lungs with that shout. The prince was so loud he could have made a behemoth moan in agony at his screech!”

Another round of laughter drowned out the remainder of the conversation between the three friends, neither quite sure if it were from the humorous jests or excessive wine. However, the once cheerful sound of amusement quickly altered to one of pain and gagging from Kenny Crow; his face turning red as his dark eyes went wide in panic and fear until they fell limp. The bird-like jester quickly slumped forward, his face landing upon the plate of food before him which only prompted Gladiolus and Iris to laugh even louder; assuming the action to be deliberate. One minute passed, then two, and by the three-minute mark, the siblings began to feel a slight bout of concern for their now motionless friend.

“Kenny? Kenny?... Are you alright?” Iris asked, rising from her seat and shaking his shoulder gently.

Gladiolus grinned, “what’s this? You can’t hold your liquor anymore hmm? Looks like you’ve become a light-weight after working for the king Kenny.”

Iris frowned at the lack of response and moved to grasp Kenny’s head, rising it upward to see if her friend was sleeping. Vacant and glassy eyes stared blankly back at her while his mouth remained slightly parted; but it was his skin that bothered Iris the most, it was paler than before and cold…too cold. She immediately dropped the head in fright, causing it to fall into the plate of food once more, before she shakily turned to face her older brother. “Gladdy…. I-I think he’s dead.”

“What? Iris, that’s ridiculous.” Gladiolus shot back with a laugh as he rose from his seat and moved to awaken his friend. “Come now Kenny, you’re just fooling us now. Wake up, you old fool.”

The moment Gladiolus let his hand set against the other man’s shoulder, he quickly snatched it away as if his flesh had seared from the touch. Kenny’s body was ice cold- as if he had stood within Ghorovas Rift for hours on end instead of the cozy dining room they currently occupied. Instantly Gladiolus went to find a pulse and backed away in shock to find that the man was indeed dead.

“He’s dead… how could this have happened?”

“Maybe a bone got stuck in his throat and he suffocated,” Iris suggested, looking sadly at their now departed friend. “Poor Kenny Crow, we will have to tell the authorities.”

“What if they blame us though?” Gladiolus shot back.

“It was an accident!”

“They’ll still blame us; he was the king's favorite. There they go: the people who killed our poor Kenny Crow.”

Iris’ eyes widened in alarm as she turned to face her brother, “Gladdy… what if you lose your customers over this? Even if we didn’t do it, a dead body appearing is not going to bring patrons. What are we going to do?”

Gladiolus sighed heavily as they both stared at the corpse sitting at their dinner table. It was in that moment an idea struck, one that may save their hides yet; despite its dubious nature. “I have an idea but… it’s not an honest venture.”

“What is it?” Iris asked curiously.

“Well, there is a physician just down the street from our home. We could take him there.”

The brunette girl let loose an exasperated chuckle as she gestured to the corpse sitting at their table. “It’s a little late for a physician Gladdy, we’ll need an undertaker-“

“And leave him there,” Gladiolus finished.

“You mean to let another take the blame?”

“It’s not my first choice but it’s the only plan we have.”

Both siblings stared at the motionless body of Kenny Crow, whose vacant eyes reminded them eerily of a child’s doll, for a few seconds before finally reaching an agreement. “Then let’s do it,” Iris replied.

As quietly as a scurrying mouse, Iris eased open the front door of their home, glancing down the dark and deserted streets of Keycatrich. Breathing a sigh of relief at the lack of patrolling guards, Iris quickly gestured for Gladiolus to follow after her as he half-carried, half-dragged Kenny Crow out of their home. With every step they took to the physician’s home, the brother and sister nervously watched any sudden movements in fear of a soldier or wandering resident to step from the shadows and question their late-night venture. After what felt to be an eternity but in truth was a mere five minutes, the trio climbed a narrow wooden staircase to a mahogany door; a plaque sat on the right-hand side beneath a lite lantern allowing one to read the words _Ignis Scientia, Physician to the Court._

“Just put him by the door,” Iris whispered, the sound barely audible due to their fear of being overheard.

“Alright…there.” Gladiolus spoke, leaning the body against the wall beside the start of the stairs. “Now let’s go before we-“

“Whose there?” A voice spoke before the door swung open to reveal a woman clad in an elegant dress of silk with a crimson robe and leather belt bearing a small dagger, her simple attire doing nothing to mask the shapely body beneath it. Silver-grey locks fell straight down her back and came to an end just past her shoulders with a small kink in her hair, as if she just removed it from a binding or braid. Gladiolus and Iris stood frozen on the steps as sharp green eyes narrowed suspiciously while she folded her arms across her chest; making her seem rather intimidating despite her short stature. “Can I help you two with something?” She asked in a slight drawl, as if she wanted to do anything but help.

“We came to see Doctor Scientia… for our friend. If it’s not too late.” Gladiolus explained, gesturing to the slumped figure resting against the wall. At the woman’s lack of movement and unchanged expression, Gladiolus went to retrieve a few gil from his pocket in offering. Immediately the silver-haired woman smirked while green eyes brightened at the sight of the money before she took hold of the coin payment, “it’s never too late for Doctor Scientia.”

“You wanna bet?” Iris muttered dryly under her breath, which only Gladiolus heard.

“I’ll go and get him, wait here.” She glanced down at Kenny Crow and gave a grimace, “your friend looks like shit.”

When the door closed once more, Gladiolus and Iris raced off into the night toward their home as quickly and quietly as physically possible…

* * *

 

“Ignis? Ignis, are you still awake? You have a customer.”

Sitting within a brightly illuminated study that was filled with stacks of books and manuscripts consisting of topics that ranged from herbal medicine to culinary techniques was a man. He was nearly buried behind a stack of paperwork at his desk; only his spiked caramel-blonde hair was visible due to the barricade of books and paper. At the sound of his name, Ignis shifted his eyes; which were a color of green and hazel toward the woman standing in the door way of his study. “A customer at this hour? It’s not some drunkard who got lost again is it Aranea?”

Aranea gave a sly smirk to her lover, happy to showcase the money she received at the door, “not this time Specs; this fool actually paid for once.”

Ignis sighed, giving Aranea a look of exasperation despite the relief that was evident in his eyes. “Is it really necessary to call the patients fools, Aranea?”

“Only when they don’t pay,” she replied dryly.

“Then you’d best show him to me before he can get away.” Ignis answered with a small smile as he rose from his desk.

Together the two approached the front door and opened in wide enough for Ignis to step out and have a look at their new patient. Unfortunately, the dim-lighting was not able illuminate the path fully and Ignis ended up tripping on Kenny Crow’s legs. With a cry of alarm, Ignis’ arms flailed out in a panic as he moved to grasp any manner of support to steady himself; which just happened to be the jester’s arm itself. Within the span of a few seconds the young physician found himself and his waiting patient tumbling down the flight of stairs before their home; only to come to a crashing halt on the ground in a tangled mass of limbs.

“Ignis!” Aranea cried in alarm, all pretense of her jesting behavior gone as she hurried to Ignis’ side. “Ignis! Come on Specs, talk to me: are you alright?”

“Ugh… I don’t know.” Ignis groaned, slowly sitting upright and wincing in pain.

“You don’t know? You’re a physician.”

Ignis huffed irritably as he rubbed the new bump on his head, “so what if I’m a physician, it’s not like I can examine myself at the moment.”

“Let me take a look at you then… no broken limbs or bleeding from what I can see. I suppose the only thing you’ll take from this fall is a horrid headache tomorrow, thank Shiva.”

“I just hope our patient didn’t suffer anything worse,” Ignis replied. He frowned at the motionless body beside him and soon leveled his head against the man’s chest to check his heartbeat and breathing.

Aranea sighed, “we apologize for this sir, but whatever is afflicting you I’m sure Specs- er… Doctor Scientia will be able to help.”

“No, that… won’t be possible.” Ignis replied slowly, staring in horror at the man laying prone before them.

“Yes, you can Ignis; you’re the best in the city.”

“Aranea… he’s dead.”

A stone-cold silence fell between the two as they turned to stare at the corpse resting beside them. The first sensation that filled the minds of both Ignis and Aranea was shock, only to be briefly accompanied by panic. “He… He must have been injured in the fall down the stairs,” Aranea uttered in disbelief. “Ignis, if word gets out that a patient came here and ended up dead; your reputation will be in jeopardy.”

“I believe the consequences of this accident will be far worse than that Aranea… this is the king’s jester Kenny Crow.” Ignis spoke, his voice faltering slightly.

Aranea cursed, “despite what we say we’ll be blamed for this. And I doubt the king will believe two foreigners claiming this was a mere accident.” Both we’re regretting the death of the jester and panicking at the subsequent punishment they would suffer from for ‘inadvertently’ causing his death.

Ignis took hold of one arm and gestured for Aranea to grab the other, “we have to move him now; help me carry him upstairs.”

 

**‘It is amazing how quickly a person can improvise when necessary.’ You explained, noticing the amused smile on Somnus’ face at the twisted humor of your story. ‘Ignis and Aranea had to take a gamble… forgetting all too quickly that gambling is merely a way of getting nothing, for something.’**

 

As Ignis and Aranea dragged the body of Kenny Crow from the steps of their home, a few streets down resided the most skilled blacksmith in Keycatrich; Cid Sophiar. The steel he crafted in his prime was legendary, sought after by many nobles and swordsmen alike- but such times had long since past as the old craftsman now enjoyed maintaining a smaller smithy. Having retired for the evening, Cid groaned slightly as his back popped, causing the elderly smith to grumble. “Ugh, if I keep getting to many orders, I might just move the blasted shop to the middle of the desert. At least then I can enjoy my retirement in peace.”

Meanwhile, high atop the sprawling rooftops of Keycatrich, the physician and his companion dragged Kenny Crow’s body beside the twisting flues, weaving across every building similarly to the streets the stood above. Ignis and Aranea soon came to a halt at an ideal location to hid the body; a sole chimney on a lone rooftop that did not expel smoke. “Here, lift his arms higher so he slides down easier…agh!” Ignis cried out, shuddering at the vacant gaze Kenny Crow that loomed over him as the body smack against the brick chimney.

“Are you alright Ignis?”

“I’m fine, though I am certain that he would not enjoy what it is we are doing.”

“Nonsense, he’d see the funny side of,” Aranea panted in exhaustion as they slowly and steadily lowered the heavy body into the chimney. Glancing at each other they silently counted to three before releasing Kenny Crow and watching the deceased jester vanish into the darkness….

 

 

A loud rumble began to echo from within the chimney of Cid’s small parlor, only to be immediately followed by a limp figure falling from the flue and landing within the empty hearth. Cid nearly spat out his tea at the sight and with a look of outrage and anger, grabbed the nearest discarded tool from his wooden desk and hurried forward. “Thief! You think you can come here and steal my work? Think again!”

The silver-haired man slammed the tool within his grasp, which happened to be a wooden mallet, against the side of the thief’s shoulder. As if a leaf being gently blown from an autumn wind; the would-be thief’s body collapsed to the ground, with Cid managing to land another blow to the man’s neck on his way down. “Had enough yet, you brat!” he shouted, glaring down at the intruder as he waved his impromptu weapon threateningly. A few seconds passed and when the man did not move from his position on the floor, Cid frowned in confusion; surely the thief wasn’t in that deep a sleep? Kneeling down beside the prone figure Cid lifted to fingers to the man’s throat and immediately jumped back at the feeling of cold skin and no pulse.

“Dead… I warned you punk.” Cid grumbled as he observed the body, now covered head to toe in soot an ash from his fall through the chimney. “Wait…I know you; you’re Kenny Crow. The king’s jester…”

Cid immediately jumped away from the body, a look of shock and irritation twisting his face. “Why would you come down my chimney?!” He cried in disbelief, gesturing in exasperation toward the fireplace with the wooden mallet in his hands. Yet soon Cid’s expression revealed a crooked grin as he began chuckling nervously, “it’s a damn joke isn’t it; to get the whole town laughing at Old Cid. Well the laughs on you, Kenny Crow!”

But as the body of the comedic man remained still and motionless upon the floor of Cid’s parlor, the blacksmith’s grin faded as concern and alarm filled his veins. “No, the laughs on me. They’ll say I murdered you and I’ll hang! There has to be something I can do, think of something Cid; think of something….”

Opening the front door of his shop and glancing down the deserted streets of Keycatrich, Cid quickly moved to retrieve Kenny Crow’s body; groaning in pain from the dead weight the corpse on his back. Having not the strength to carry the jester nor a calm enough mental state in which to find an ideal location to store the body, Cid found the nearest shadowy alleyway and propped the body against the wall. It was then however, that the sound of singing caught the ear of the old smith; yet this music was not a melodious tune that would even charm a siren, but a rather appalling and extremely off-key ballad coming from a stumbling drunkard not 20 feet away. Cid immediately raced away from the alley, only to slow his gait when the singing man passed by him before sprinting back to his shop as fast as his legs would carry him.

The intoxicated man was so deep in his cups and far too preoccupied with the musical lyrics he was butchering in his loud, toneless voice that he did not even notice Cid pass him by. He stumbled along the stone walls of a nearby building with a splash of crimson coloring his bearded face; the alcohol accentuating the red flush on his sweaty face. As he shambled further down the dirt street, the man continued his song until his hand rested against what appeared to be cloth; only to have a body fall upon him.

“Ah, help! I’m being attacked!” The man screeched, the sensation briefly pulling him out of his drunken daze. “You’ll not get a single gil from me!”

Using what little strength that he possessed, the drunk grabbed his assailant’s shoulders and slammed him against the stone and mortar wall. With each hit against the building structure, Kenny's head let loose a sickening crack that would have alarmed the man had the alcohol not dulled his senses. At last, the drunkard’s strength wore out and the body fell to a heap on the road as the man shouted aloud, “guards! Guards, seize this man! H-He just tried to kill me!”

As the two patrolling soldiers hurried over, one knelt beside the fallen body and checked for any signs of life. “No, he’s dead- you killed him.”

“Oh, thank Ramuh,” the man chortled.

One of the guards bristled angrily at the drunk's carefree attitude. “You drunk; this is Kenny Crow. The king’s jester… and you killed him.”

“Wha- Why should I kill him? We haven’t even been properly introduced.” The man laughed, as if it were all merely some joke.

The guard smirked cruelly at the short, fat drunk. “That us for a judge to decide. And when he does…we'll hang you.”

And within an instant, the poor man’s face fell as he was dragged the city dungeon to await his fate.

* * *

 

**‘The trial of Vyv Dorden was the social event of the season, the stands in the courtroom filled to bursting to view the man who murdered the famed jester. The judge who presided over the trial was none other than the renowned Judge Calligo. Of course, Judge Calligo was completely incompetent, but being a judge; no one even noticed.**

“Why did you kill him?” Calligo questioned, staring down at the shackled man sitting in the chair before him.

Vyv, whose face was now as white as fresh linen, trembled within seat as the spectators eagerly looked on. Gone was the bold and brash man from the previous evening, now replaced with a frightened and confused man awaiting judgement. “I thought he was trying to rob me.”

Across the chamber laughter erupted from nearly every attendee, only causing Vyv to shrink slightly within his seat. Calligo snickered at the answer given to him and he smirked cruelly at the poor man. “Kenny Crow, trying to rob you? Fourteen years I’ve sat on this stand hearing claims of innocence and you, Vyv Dorden, have had the worst excuse.”

“B-But I made a mistake.”

“You certainly did,” Calligo snipped coldly. “All of Keycatrich will mourn the loss of poor Kenny Crow, we will never see the likes of one like him again. Kenny Crow lightened our lives and gave us laughter, laughter from the heart. We knew him, we loved him, we laughed with him.”

Judge Calligo’s somber speech had managed to even invoke several sobs from few of the onlookers, the obvious sorrow felt at the loss of the jester causing far severe an impact than one would expect. Yet not a moment after the strange and awkward expression of emotion, Calligo’s face became twisted by rage as he glared hatefully at Vyv. “For your crimes against this city, Vyv Dorden, I sentence you to hang.” A round of cheers shouted in agreement at the verdict, eager to see Kenny Crow’s murderer pay for his crimes.

“No!” A voice yelled out over the crowd, causing several people to frown in confusion as Cid stumbled toward the center of the court room. “No, no, no you idiots!”

“Wha- who is this old fool?!” Judge Calligo asked in bewilderment.

“He didn’t kill the jester, I did. I stuffed the body in the alcove where it fell on him,” Cid explained.

“No!” Another voice cried out as the crowd parted to reveal Ignis and Aranea, hurrying forward to stand beside Cid and Vyv. “No, I killed poor Kenny Crow. And then I stuffed his body down the blacksmith’s chimney.”

“No!” The booming voice that belonged to Gladiolus bellowed as he and Iris stepped forward, both bearing grim expressions as they joined the growing list of accomplices. “I killed poor Kenny Crow.”

Judge Calligo’s look of bafflement shifted between the six people, now unsure as to who to sentence with so many clashing confessions. “But I…I don’t understand-“

“I killed him; warned him never to mess with an old smith!” Cid interrupted, waving the wooden mallet in his hand as if he were belittling Judge Calligo.

Ignis shook his head, “no, I tripped over him in the dark and we fell down the stairs.”

“He’s very short-sighted, you can’t hang a man for that.” Aranea admitted while Ignis face flushed pink in embarrassment at his companion’s bluntness.

“It was a bone, a fish bone I think!” Iris argued.

“And I’m still the best gardener in all of Keycatrich!”

“Gladdy, now is not the time-“

 As the six continued to bicker over who was the true killer, a blaring horn rang out across the courtroom, causing all to fall silent and turn toward the entryway. The doors opened to reveal a vast armed escort alongside the King of Keycatrich himself; prompting all in attendance to kneel in reverence to their sovereign. “Your Majesty,” Judge Calligo greeted, bowing deeply.

“…Who killed my funny man Kenny Crow?”

“I did!” Gladiolus, Iris, Cid, Ignis, Aranea, and Vyv all exclaimed simultaneously.

All watched on in silence as the king walked forward to observe the six people who had confessed to their crimes. “Who do I hang, sire?” Judge Calligo asked hesitantly.

“Nobody,” every person within the courtroom gasped in surprise at the merciful verdict. “It was an accident. Besides being my jester, Master Kenny Crow was also my friend and if I knew him well; he would have appreciated the manner of his death. It was his final jest. Dear Kenny didn’t have to be alive to be funny, even dead he managed to make us laugh!”

It was with those words that the tension within the court room faded causing a sea of laughter to ring out across the attendees. For even though none suffered the consequence of an accident, there was no denying that Kenny Crow’s final joke was certainly one to remember….

* * *

 

A deep and joyous chortling filled the air as you watched Somnus laugh while your second story finally came to an end, though the sound was now a bit coarse from his constant laughter throughout the story. His wide grin and genuine happiness reminded you a bit of a child; one who could not stop finding the glee within a well-told quip. The rare sight made a sad smile drift across your lips, as you couldn’t help but wonder when was the last time the king was able to laugh so freely?

“Is that the end of the story?” He asked, the drawl in his voice showcasing not only his amusement, but also a sluggish exhaustion of someone truly tired.

“Not quite, but for now it will have to wait till tomorrow night.”

“Do not try to trick me again and leave your tales unfinished, Lady (f/n),” Somnus snapped sharply, all traces of humor now gone as half-lidded blue eyes glared at you; the young boy you briefly saw now buried behind the façade of a ruler.

“There are more to stories than simply concluding the tale, your Majesty. For every good story has a moral woven into their words.”

“And what could possibly be the moral of Kenny Crow’s death.”

“Well, Gladiolus, Ignis and the others learned to take responsibility for their actions. As we all should.”

Somnus scoffed, blinking slowly as sleep began to once more overcome him, “but if they had, Kenny Crow’s final jest wouldn’t have been realized. Nor would his destiny to make people laugh even when he was dead be known.”

“That’s true,” you replied, giving a soft chuckled. “Stories, much like life, are far more complex than we think they are. But this new story is filled with excitement, thrills, and adventure… and it can wait till tomorrow night, your Majesty.”

“…Why do you help me, Lady (f/n)?”

“I am bound to aid my sovereign whenever he requires it, your Majesty.”

“Is that the only reason? A sense of duty you feel.” Somnus murmured softly, his body beginning to relax as he finally allowed the need for sleep to take hold.

You shook your head, “no. I suppose I stayed because I am concerned for you, your Majesty.”

“Why?”

That simple question had more impact upon you then you realized, curious yourself as to why you even bothered with such actions. It was true that you were obligated to assist Somnus because he had ordered you to do so, with a veiled threat to the consequences you’d suffer from if you did not comply. But as you sat and illustrated your story to the king you couldn’t help but take notice of the kind smile on his lips are the way his face softened as he relaxed, the hard lines that always remained on his face gone and making him appear younger and… handsome.

You felt your face burn with a light blush as you turned to face Somnus, who had fallen into slumber once more. Retrieving a stray blanket, you laid the soft duvet over the Lucian king, still pondering his question as you doused the oils lamps. “I care for you, Somnus…perhaps more than I once knew.” You whispered softly before you exited the bedchamber. Gilgamesh immediately hurried toward your side at the sight of the opening door, “are you alright Lady (f/n)?”

“Yes, just tired is all.” You smiled weakly, finally feeling the fatigue of the evening’s events.

“I shall escort you back to your chambers. And Lady (f/n)… thank you.”

“It is not over yet Lord Gilgamesh, but he is improving. We can only hope it is for the better.”

As the two of you continued your walk down the corridor to return to the East Wing, neither of you noticed the figure hidden within the shadows of a marble column. Quickly the figure hurried away from their hiding place and down the empty corridors of the Citadel, careful not to make a sound. Soon the approached a large wooden door and hurried inside. The room happened to be a guest chamber for visiting nobles and was currently occupied by none other than Lord Aldercapt himself. He glared at the servant he had managed to bribe, less than pleased at their late arrival and doubting if they were even worth the coin he spent on them. “What is it you’ve learned?”

“His Majesty seems to be unwell, my lord, and the Oracle’s attendant has been meeting with him every evening.”

“Is that so? None would abide a weak and ill king… Perhaps his Majesty feels the burden of his throne too much to bear. As his _loyal_ subjects, I believe it time we relieve him of his calling.”

“B-But he was chosen by the gods themselves, Lord Aldercapt-“

“And now, they will choose another far more worthy of their power.” Aldercapt smirked maliciously, greedily wondering how wondrous the Ring of the Lucii would appear upon his own hand…

 

 


End file.
